Healing Her
by apol
Summary: OOhhhh!!! Another mushy Heero and Relena fic here!!! Please read to find out and don't forget to review! Thanks...


healing her

I'm back! I'm back! Heh! heh! I'm so damn happy!

Ok, an OOC Heero here once again. There I warned you!

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Healing Her

Heero Yuy stood at the altar with a stoic face. His bride was completely opposite him. Her goofy smile reached from ear to ear and eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Do you Heero Yuy take..."

"No."

The priest looked up to Heero. "What?"

"I said no. This wedding is over!" Heero stomped out of the altar and ran out towards his car with his friends trailing behind him. He drove his car away to avoid making a another mistake in his life.

A loud knock almost shook the whole mansion. A woman, almost in her mid forties opened the door. Her right eyebrow raised as she saw the person standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Relena."

"Mr. Yuy, I don't want you to hurt my daughter again! I don't want to see your face." She pushed the mahogany door to close it but Heero stopped it. 

His eyes pleaded before her. "Please Mrs. Darlian. I love her...I was just scared and uncertain before."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And the solution is to leave her and try to marry another woman?"

Heero kneeled down. "I know it was a mistake. Please, I want to correct it. Please, please, I want to be with her!"

Mrs. Darlian looked down at the man kneeling. She looked up and saw his friend at his back, their eyes also pleading to give Heero another chance. Her eyes closed and sighed. "She is sick for almost a week, come back when she's fine."

Heero's eyes was filled with concern. Quickly, he stood up and ran upstairs, ignoring Mrs. Darlian's protests. He opened each room, hoping to find his fallen angel. At last, he found what he was looking for. Relena was there in her bed, lying down with a high fever. The burden that the world has placed upon her shoulder finally held her down. As always, she was alone keeping the peace that everyone wanted. Heero silently strode towards her. Her beauty remained intact even though she was pale and thin. He sat down and touched her burning cheek, traveling up to her forehead. "I will take care of you." His lips touched her dry lips yet to it's still perfect. He stripped of his clothes and laid down beside her, clad only in his black boxer shorts. His arms went around her small waist and snuggled closer to her.

A week has passed and Relena was now confined in the hospital. No matter what they do, she stayed the same. Heero was sitting down beside her and clutching her hand and caressing it. His eyes was watery and had circles under it. His other hand reached out and stroked her hair. 

"This is all my fault sweetie. I should have been there with you all the time. I should be loving you, taking care of you and helping you."

A tear finally made it's way to his cheek, tasting the saltness of his tears for the first time. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Relena, please, don't leave me alone. I'm scared of losing you! I love you....I really do." He laid his head beside hers and slept.

The morning sun shone brightly. Relena opened her eyes and saw once again the world that she almost left. She felt another body beside her and turned to face with the man she loves. He looked so peacefull. His hands still clutched hers like a child, afraid to loose his mother. She placed her other hand on top of his. Heero chose this moment to wake up. He quickly sat up and gave Relena a big smile that came out naturally.

"You're awake!"

Relena smiled at him. "Yes I am. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You have healed me by telling me how you feel."

"You heard what I said?" Heero blushed slightly.

Relena nodded. "I think that was the one who healed me. But...is it true?"

Heero carefully gathered her in his arms and cradled her like a baby. "Yes and I will say that to you for the rest of my life. I love you, Relena." He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." She slept peacefully in his arms knowing that when she wakes up, she will still be there. Protected, secured and most of all...loved.

Ohh!! So short again! Though, I still hope that you guys still enjoyed it. I don't also think that the title is good. Sorry, I can't think of anything else...heh! heh!

Heero: Can't you make it any longer?

Excuse me! _Kapal naman ng _face_ mo! _I still have a convention to take care of!

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have reviewed so that I won't have to guess. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
